You Do Need To Shave My Dear Watson
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Sherlock Holmes. Holmes and Watson are out running away from the police when something happens to Holmes. Can Watson help his friend and save his life in time?


It was just another day for Holmes and Watson, the weather was cold and the ground was covered in thin sheets of ice, the windows of buildings were misted over and you could see your breath in the air when you breathed out.

It was just about 11 am when the two men had left 221B Baker Street and had gone running off after they had found themselves in a bit of trouble once again. They were running down a crowded street with police chasing them shouting orders. Watson was running as fast as he could but was trying not to fall on the ice, like Holmes already had a while ago. Holmes was running ahead of his friend and he turned the corner of the street and ran down an alley.

Watson was close behind and he ran right after his partner and when he got in the alley he looked around for somewhere where they could hide. Holmes was trying to catch his breath and he was about to go help Watson look for a place to hide, when he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest. He winced at the pain and his left arm felt funny, so he leaned against the wall behind him. He was trying to catch his breath and he doubled over putting his hands on his knees, when he felt another pain.

Watson hadn't noticed his friend leaning against the wall in agony; he was too busy trying to find a hiding place so the police couldn't find them. Holmes gasped as he was finding it harder to breathe and he clutched his chest with his left hand as he held on to the wall with his right hand for support.

Watson heard Holmes gasp and he wondered what was up with him, he went to turn round to look at him but then he found a few crates that they could hide beind. Holmes was getting dizzy from the lack of air and from the pain and he could hear ringing in his ears, then he felt himself hit the floor.

The pain in his chest was definitely from his heart and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He knew it might be possible even though he was healthy and he hadn't had this problem before. He screamed out as the pain increased, clutching his chest and then everything went black. When Watson heard his partner scream in pain he turned around to see him on his chest, face down, just a few yards away from him and before he knew it he was running over to the man.

"Holmes!" Watson shouted.

Watson dropped to his knees beside Holmes, turning him on to his back from lying face down. Once he was on his back he saw his eyes were closed, and he brought up his hand to tap his friend's face lightly, but then harder when he didn't respond.

"Holmes? Can you hear me?" Watson asked.

With no response Watson held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he blanched. Watson sat back and put two fingers under Holmes's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he didn't feel the slightest beat under his fingers he panicked as this was the man that was his best friend.

He didn't know what to do and as his medical side took over he moved closer to Holmes's unresponsive form. He knew he had to try something and he thought about trying to jumpstart his heart. He put one hand on Holmes's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Come on Holmes. Don't do this to me you selfish bastard," Watson urged.

As he applied more pressure on Holmes's chest, he panted slightly and sweat began to form on his brow. When he reached 30, he knew that he had to get oxygen in to his friend so he hunched over Holmes's face, noticing his lips were blue. Watson tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Come on Holmes," Watson murmured.

Watson took a deep breath and then parted Holmes's lips, before sealing his rough lips with his own. Watson exhaled a breath in to his friend's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees as he watched Holmes's chest rise and fall as it should. Watson leant down once more and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Holmes's unmoving body.

At that moment though Holmes felt something tickling his lips which felt like a moustache, then he felt air go in to his lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough as he gasped. His eyes shot open and the unfoused concerned face of Watson filled his vision.

"Watson?" Holmes asked.

"Holmes, are you okay?" Watson sighed relieved that his new medical discovery had worked.

"Yes, I think so. But you do need to shave my dear Watson,"

**Thanks for reading guys. I finally got a new laptop so I thought I'd write a Holmes/Watson fic because I have fallen in love with Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law. I also love RDJude too. I know that usually someone wouldn't come back to life that fast and I know that resuscitation wasn't until the 1950's or something like that, but it is fanfiction. Anyway please review because I love knowing if you liked it or not, and the reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
